Bronislav
"The Mighty Bronislav" is an Alliance-affiliated Draenei Masked "Wrestler", however he has no qualms with the horde. He was born on board the Genedar, and very little is known about his past aside from when he arrived on Azeroth, he joined the circus. He seems to always be in a good mood, and wants nothing more then to make new friends and have exciting new adventures. Though he is pacifist at heart, Bron will always do what is necessary to protect his family and friends. At a Glance Bron is a massive, hulking man. Large even by Draenei standards, his size and stature is only rivaled by his giant heart. He is a self described, "Masked Wrestler" and wears outfits much like a Luchadore. His standard costume is a white and gold themed mask, with similar colored spandex pants, belt and cuffs. Hating how shirts feel, whether it be because he gets too hot or feels too restricted, Bron is rarely ever seen wearing a shirt, or anything covering his chest. Other outfits include a "Firey-Aztec" themed costume, and a "Dark Blue" Hooded costume. Retired outfits generally become his pajamas. General History Bron was born aboard the Genedar, the ship that uncorrupted Eredar, now calling themselves Draenei, fled on. He grew up and lived with his extended family, and best friend who eventually became his lover in a happy and loving household. Once the Draenei came to Draenor, he and his family found a honest living owning a restaurant. Then came the siege of Shattrath. Bron's entire family was slaughtered, but he managed to escape, disgusted at his powerlessness to protect the ones he loved most. As he fled with the other refugee's, his heart hardened. He could never forgive the orcs for what they had done and vowed to have his revenge. When the Exodar crash landed on Azeroth, Bron did not land on the Azuremyst Isles, but instead went spiraling off landing on Darkmoon Island, where he was found unconscious and taken in by the carnival folk part of the Darkmoon Faire. Originally paraded as "The Amazing Squid Man" Bron became a freak show attraction. Audiences were generally shocked and appalled, and would often throw rocks, or scalding hot liquids at him. The Proprietor of the Faire, Silas Darkmoon, would do his best to protect his newest child Bron, but he could not be everywhere at once. However, it was Silas' aversion to violence, and love for all his freaks and carnival folk, that truly rubbed off on Bron. Over time, he learned to forgive and forget, and soon moved on from being a freak show exhibit once the Draenei become a known race on Azeroth, and began working with the carnival Strong Men and Women, partaking in Staged Brawls for audience amusement. He donned a Mask to cover his facial scars and burns and it was here he became known as "The Mighty Bronislav, Kindest Wrestler on Azeroth" for his loving heart, and warm smile. Bron eventually left the circus, wanting to explore what this world had to offer. It was on these travels he met Bakuzan Burlycloud, and joined the Four Winds Trade Company. He now lives with them, going on adventures and protecting his new "Family."Category:Member